Glatiramer acetate (also known as copolymer-1 and marketed as the active ingredient in COPAXONE® by Teva Pharmaceutical Industries Ltd., Israel) is used in the treatment of the relapsing-remitting form of multiple sclerosis (RRMS). According to the COPAXONE® product label, glatiramer acetate (GA) consists of the acetate salts of synthetic polypeptides, containing four naturally occurring amino acids: L-glutamic acid, L-alanine, L-tyrosine, and L-lysine with a reported average molar fraction of 0.141, 0.427, 0.095, and 0.338, respectively. Chemically, glatiramer acetate is designated L-glutamic acid polymer with L-alanine, L-lysine and L-tyrosine, acetate (salt). Its structural formula is:(Glu,Ala,Lys,Tyr)x.xCH3COOH(C5H9NO4.C3H7NO2.C6H14N2O2.C9H11NO3)x.xC2H4O2   CAS-147245-92-9